because you loved me
by Rainbowprincess2408
Summary: Yue always had in his mind his most beloved mistress and the fact that he loves her and she will never love him back the way he does. full summary inside!


_**Because you loved me**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS BUT I WOULD REALLY WANT TO…**

**My first fanfict! Yehey!! Review!! Review!!! Okay, here it goes!! **

_Summary: Yue always had in his mind his most beloved mistress and the fact that he loves her and she will never love him back the way he does. Why? It's because he's not human, he's just not human. Loneliness is always seen in him and he just wants to die because he doesn't want he's love ones to live him again just like Clow._

_--------------------Okay--------- here--------it-----------goes-----------yay!!---------------------_

Yue was sitting on the clock tower gazing at the full moon that made him feel very calm and relaxed. Then he saw images of his sixteen year old mistress who he has deeply fallen in love with.

A small smile was seen in his face and suddenly into a frown realizing that he isn't the right one for her. He then remembers Clow, his creator, much more was the person he really loves and the day he died.

Tears was seen in his gently face which was very angelic while his long silver hair being swept by the gentle breeze he's feeling. He though of how nice it was for his love to be return by his most beloved mistress but unfortunately it won't, simply because he wasn't human and the worse of all, he is afraid to be rejected that's why he never confessed.

With this, he always grief because of the loneliness he was feeling at that particular time. He then again remembered the day his master died, the way it hurts him so much that he left him, they pain he felt when his gone.

Tears came rushing down his angelic face and taught of what would it be like to die? To rest in peace? Not to worry if is his beloved mistress will love him back? Taught like this always keeps popping out of his mind.

Just then he heard some steps heading his way and he immediately stands up being ready for the sudden attack the intruder might made. He stopped and looked at the intruder and with wonder he just stared at the intruder for a long time.

"_Yue-san" _a very calm sweet voice was heard which he knew who's voice was it

"_Mistress, why brings you here?" _Yue asked his beloved and current mistress Sakura Kinomoto, a sixteen year old girl who he had deeply fallen in love with.

"_Here we go again with the "mistress" thing." _She Frowned "_I taught I made it clear that I would rather be your friend instead of being your mistress" _sighed "_I think I need to lecture you again isn't? But I didn't came here for that" _smiles sweetly at Yue

Yue in the other hand knows that his mistress wants to be called sakura instead of mistress, but he keeps calling her mistress for him to prevent himself being closer to sakura which will cause him to fall deeper in love with her, and he doesn't want that to happen. So he just keeps on building an invisible wall between him and sakura.

"_What did you come here for?" _he asked coldly

"_I was just wondering if you want company" _sakura said while gazing up in the beautiful moon. "_The moon looks very peaceful isn't Yue-san?" _

"_Right" _was his only answer

"_So would you mind telling me what's bothering you lately?" _she is now looking at the angel whit her you-can-trust-me smile

Yue knows that he can trust his mistress but he doesn't want her to feel bad to know that he is suffering of his loneliness. He knows his mistress is kind hearted and that she would rather be hurt that the one she loves.

"_It's nothing, Sakura-sama I think you must go home now? It's late and cold" _Yue said just not to let his mistress notice his grief. But his mistress noticed it a long time now.

"_Yue-san if you don't like me, you can just tell me to leave." _Sakura said with a small smile on her face and Yue knows it was fake.

Yue sighed and held his mistress' hand like he was saying he was sorry. Sakura noticed it already and smiled at yue, a true smile.

"_Mind telling me now? You can tell it to me as your friend if you're uncomfortable with me being your mistress, but I would like it better if you treat me as your friend." _ She smiled at Yue looking at him straight in his eyes.

Yue stared at her for a while and then sighed for defeat. Sakura saw it and smiled.

"_Would you mind to seat over there?" _ Yue asked while pointing at the place where he was sitting a while ago before sakura came.

"_Of course! The moon is shinning beautifully above us."_

"_Yeah" _

Yue and sakura sat near to each other both gazing at the beauty the full moon has.

"_It's just like you" _sakura said to nobody in particular and still not taking her eyes of the moon. Yue suddenly looked at sakura with the what-do-you-mean look. Sakura smiled and looked directly at yue who was looking at her, with confused face.

"_The moon, it's just like you." _Sakura said while giving him a smile

"_Maybe" _was yue's answer but he was discontented from his mistress' answer to his question that couldn't satisfy him.

"_What I mean is, the moon looks like you for being calm and peaceful. But" _she suddenly smiles and looked back at the moon. "_But also keeps a lot of secrets within it's self." _She smiles and continued to look at the moon, but she looked at yue in the corner of her eye. Yue in the other hand just remained silent and looked back at the moon.

"_Maybe your right, I'm the moon guardian after all. But what makes you think of that?" _Yue asked curiously at his mistress, not taking off his eyes on the moon.

"_It's because you always build that invisible wall of yours with everyone." _Her smile was turned into a frown _"You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay with that. I always feel the emptiness in your heart." _

Yue was shocked. He never expected anyone to feel that way towards him, not even his mistress or Clow. Then he smiled as a tear drop off his angelic face.

"_I feel like I'm breaking down, I'm out of place, like somehow I just don't belong here and no one understands me." _Yue said while tears came rushing down his handsome features.

Sakura was shocked and somehow she felt pity to her angel. She stood up and went near her guardian.

"_I'm cold, can you hug me?" _she said with her warm smile

Yue just looked at her and let her sat near him and hug her tightly like she was gonna die if he let go of her. Sakura gave him a comforting hug as she felt tears in her pink sweater.

"_Yue-san, do you want to run away from here? That won't solve your problem. I'm here Yue-san, I know what you feel." _She said in comfortable but sad way. She then tightens her hold to her angel.

"_No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right. To be hurt, to feel lost and to be left out in the dark. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. You don't know how it feels because you have everyone, while me, I only have Clow and you. But Clow left me, and someday you will also leave me. You don't know what it's like, to be like me." _Yue said while he cries harder to his mistress arms.

Sakura felt pain in her chest and cried. Yue noticed it and looked at his mistress, he saw her green eyes filled with tears as she placed her hands around yue's neck and hugged him tightly. She cried in his arms while yue was wondering why his mistress was crying but he can't stop the tears falling down in his cheeks.

_"Yue-san, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I never taught you will be in such pain. I taught you were happy to be with me, but instead of happiness, your feeling pain. I'm sorry Yue-san; I don't want you to be in such pain! I'm sorry"_

Sakura cried her heart out feeling guilt on how Yue was in pain. Yue just hugged her tightly and said _"I didn't say I was not happy having you. In fact, I was really happy that you came into my life. But some things aren't really as easy as it seems I'm wide awake, I'm bored and I can't fall asleep, and every night is the worst night ever." _

Yue just moved sakura to his face to let her see him in his eyes. Yue brushed off sakura's tears then brushed off his. Then he smiled at sakura and said _"I'm stuck in pain. So what in the world am I supposed to do? I'm breaking down and no one would save me. I can't think I can't breathe every time I feel the emptiness." _

Sakura was taken aback on what she heard. She never expects that her beloved guardian was feeling so much pain. She knew he was lonely but she never taught it would be like this. She was so disappointed that she can't even take his guardian's pain away.

Yue seemed to feel his mistress' disappointment. He spoke to ease the tension that was building up. "_I'm lonely. And I know someday you will leave me like Clow did."_

"_I will never leave you yue-san!!" _sakura cried

"_We have to face it. You're human, I'm not. You'll die someday and I will not."_

Sakura knew her angel was right. Yue was created by magic. That's means he won't die like everyone else. She remained silent and then decides to speak.

"_Yue-san is there something I can do to ease you pain??" _sakura asked hopefully.

Yue smiled and neared his beloved mistress

"_I would like you to kill me." _He said with a smile plastered in his angelic face.

Sakura was shocked. She replied. _"But... I…. I… I can't do that!!" _she cried

Yue sighed _"you can. You have the power to do it. Please sakura-sama. I would like to feel peace"_

Sakura continued crying. "_But I don't want you to leave me!!"_

Yue smiled then answered. _"But I won't leave you... I will always be here, _(he place his hand on sakura's heart) _in your heart." _He smiled

Sakura forced a smile then answered. "_If that's what you really want, if it will make you happy, I would grant you wish. Just remember, I'm love you and I hope you know what you're doing."_

Yue smiled. _"I am."_

Sakura answered. _"Well then, be ready my angel"_

Yue stand in front sakura and close his eyes. Getting ready for his coming death. Then he heard sakura spoke.

(Sakura was saying her spell. I'll only say the ending part…)

"_Card which holds the power of the stars, hear my command and grant me the power. Make this man's greatest wish come true. Under the name of Sakura. Thy mistress!!! HOPE!! "_

Then a giant bubble like thing surrounds yue. Yue saw his mistress crying down and he smiled to his mistress. He recalled all his good time together with his mistress and somehow felt sad for he will be leaving his beloved mistress. A tear fell down his eyes as he continued to watch the fading image of his mistress. But he sudden heard sakura cried _"yue-san!!"_

Yue was shocked then a blue blinding light appeared and yue wondered what was happening. He taught it would be the end but then the light encircling him began to fade. He was shocked when he found himself in front of his mistress.

Sakura was shocked. She is seeing her angel in front of her smiling. Confused she asked. _"Yue-san, is that you??"_

Yue answered with a smile on his face. _"It seems so my beloved mistress. I mean sakura-sama."_

Sakura smiled then asked _"but how??"_

Yue answered her calmly. _"It seems my greatest wish has been granted."_

Sakura just stared at him confused.

Yue sighed. Remember your spell??

"_Card which holds the power of the stars, hear my command and grant me the power. Make this man's __**greatest wish**__ come true. Under the name of Sakura. Thy mistress!!! HOPE!! "_

"_Yeah why?? I knew I made the right spell. But how??" _ Sakura answered.

Sakura answered.

Yue smiled_. "My greatest wish is to be with you until the last minute. And your power made me stay with you."_

Sakura smiled then frowned _"but you are still immoral..." _she replied sadly

"_No I'm not anymore."_ Yue answered calmly.

"_But how??" _ Sakura asked again

_My wish is to be with you until the last minute. That means when the time you die I'll die as well."_

Yue answered.

Sakura can't help but smile and hugged yue tightly. She cried in his arms saying. _"I taught I lost you."_

"_I'll never leave you side. Never... I'll forever be here for you because you love me" _yue answered surely.

"_You promise???"_

"_I promise" _

Yay!! I'm finished?? So how was it?? Review plz!!! Sorry if it boring... well… can't help it… it's my first!! Reviews plz!! Flames are no-no but creative criticism, highly accepted... lav yah guyz!! Don't forget to review or pm me!! TnX!!! Mwwaahh!!!


End file.
